Kingdom Hospital
by Laikota
Summary: Looking out of a hospital window is different from looking out of any other. Somehow you do not see outside. It's like a convent, the hospital. You leave the world behind and take vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience. SasuGaa SasukexGaara
1. I’m Your Company From Now On

**Chapter One: ". . .I'm Your Company From Now On."**

He shook his head shifting the bangs away from his coal eyes as the bell rang four times signaling that school now ended. He carried heavy textbooks in the crook of one arm and his sac-pack hung over the shoulder of his opposite side hitting his hip every step he took. Walking along the front steps of the school heading for the slim black BMW that pulled itself equal against the sidewalk.

Before Sasuke was able to reach for the car, the driver withdrew from the car and walked around the freshly polished exterior to open one of the side doors for the young master to step in.

The ride was silent, nothing was said, or heard beside the engine ripping to get to its destination. It was Tuesday that meant that he was to start volunteering at the Kingdom Hospital. It was something his father forced him to do, if it was up to Sasuke he would probably stay at home doing homework or doing something with that hyper blonde friend of his. He was never the person to care for hospitals; they were always cold and gloomy. People staying up for hours saving lives or constantly giving medical treatment.

The building would be very large, just as a hospital should be, with marble polished interior and handprint-less glass doors.

No. That wasn't the case. When Sasuke stepped out of the car (the doorman/driver opening the door for me of course) to take a sight of the place he would be spending a whole two months at; this hospital was different from what he expected, sure the hospital was big, but it was wrecked; cracks in the concrete walls, sewage dripping from pipes, and rats scurrying to get their family bits of rotten food that lay around.

_what kind of Hospital is this?_he looked up to find the hanging letters of **Kingdom Hospital** over his head, this was not at all a hospital, this was a dilapidated building that's been around for centuries.

The place had a stench of old milk and raw meat, what made the raven-haired boy wonder was how could a ihospital/i be so badly conditioned? When they walked through the creaked doors of the ruin building, they found the answer inside. The exterior of the build may have looked ancient, but he realized that the money all was devoted to the inside. The raven's eyes widen in question at this. It was beautiful inside, just a hospital should be, and with it's shining floors and clean stainless countertops, and organized files stacked upon others in the alphabetical order.

Surprisingly the place was really quiet busy, the waiting room filled with sorrowful people, nurses tended to their superiors' orders, and patients walked around dragging IVs machines that connected to them.

"Mr. Uchiha?" The girl was quiet odd looking, she had pink hair and forest green eyes, and she was wearing a nurse suit, with eight stars across her left pectoral and a nametag to the right, which said 'Sakura'. He gave a nod in response. "This way." She said with a hushed voice. The two went towards the registrar's desk, the girl handed him white clothing neatly folded in a bag.

"You need to change into these once you've done that come back here and I'll give you your files." Her slender finger showing the way to the bathroom, when he got to the bathroom and shoved himself into a stall he suited himself in the pure white clothes now looking down at himself within the mirror, he realized it made him look paler than he usually did with all white; the only non-white on the suit was the single gold star on his chest and the additional blue nametag on the opposite side. Sasuke walked back out of the bathroom exchanging his clothes for one vanilla file.

"Mr.Uchiha, my name is Sakura, I'm the head nurse for the teen division." The pink haired girl introduced. "Each volunteer gets one patient, the more you come in everyday you receive a star." She pointed at her chest showing him the eight gold stars lined up. "This shows that you participated and finish your time. Every new person gets the first star just for volunteering and being in the 24-hour restriction."

Sasuke looked down at his one lamely gold star. "In that file is your first patient and most of the things you need to know about them. It's good to read up on them first, just so you have a background story on them. Do you have any questions?"

The raven boy shook his head no, after that he was left alone with the file still in his hand then once acknowledged again he opened it. He didn't read any of it except for the room number. 823A.

He walked through the hallways just as limp as ever, wishing his father wouldn't have signed him up for such a thing, knowing from now on he would have to visit this crappy place and tend to a weak patient. He just wanted to get this over with. Even though he was on 24-hour restriction, which meant that he would have to spend 24 hours with this person before he could return to school or to home. His brother said it would change him from his previous state, his father said it would help the family's _image_, his mother says it'll help make more friends, his friends say it will help him loosen up. Though he says it wont _help_ at all.

He stopped once he got to the door, the letters shown darkly on it, 823A.

He wondered many times if this really was a hospital?

Sasuke grabbed a hold of the cold metal doorknob, twisted it and pushed in at the same time.

"My name is Sasuke, I'm your company from now on."

He said finally looking at his patient.


	2. 24Hours Is Too Damn Long

** Chapter Two: "24-Hours Is Too Damn Long."**

He received no response for the patient was quietly asleep; the light breathing was the only thing that filled the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the tab on the vanilla file; it read Gaara, Sabaku No. The raven sat down in a nearby chair and quietly flipped through the file of his patient, not wanting to disturb the boy's sleep.

He couldn't make out most of the words in the file since they were all written in sloppy doctor calligraphy. The patient seemed to be older than him by two years and he was transferred by Sunagakure Medical Hospital by immediate helicopter, according to the file the boy had something to do with a heart disorder.

The more Sasuke read, the more information and interested he got. When he kept reading he didn't realize how much the doctors had wrote about this patient or it was justs the writing he was trying to figure out. The time had also seemed to whiz pass by as well, since that Sakura girl stopped by twice to see if he was hungry. He said yes to a bag of chips and some orange juice, but nothing else. After she would leave his nose would return straight to the file squinting out words that he tried hard to read.

"You've been reading that for hours now, is it better than a book?"

Sasuke jumped at the voice dropping the file and scattering papers across the room. The brunette looked up from the mess to see the bright haired patient chuckle lightly.

"That's not funny." Sasuke said harshly now attempting to pick the papers up and place them in order.

"You're right, I'm sorry." The patient struggled to reach down far grabbing a doctor's note then shoving it into Sasuke's face as if trying to help. "Sasuke."

He said the name slowly, reading from the blue tag that hung loosely off the raven's white coat. Sasuke grabbed the paper out of the boy's hand then left them out of order shoving them into their file and setting it on the bedside table.

"Uh, yes. I'm going to be your company." He pushed stray hairs out of his face to examine whom he was talking to. The bright red hair was different along with the bags around the green eyes, and the pale skin—like him.

"I'm Gaara, or you already know that from reading my files like a book." The corners of Gaara's mouth lifted just slightly into a somewhat of a smile. Sasuke sat back down in his chair and dumbly nodded in agreement. This earned another chuckle from the patient.

"I think I'm going to like your company, Sasuke."

It was only a few minutes that passed until a knock came at the door; the pink haired Sakura opened it again. She smiled brightly and handed up a clear cup full of colorful jellybeans.

"Okay Gaara, you know what to do. Your daily dose of Vasodilators, ACE-inhibitors, and ARBs." She said aloud while checking the medicine off her clipboard. The red head looked down into the cup saying something sarcastic about it being yummy and then downing them like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke watched as Gaara did this when he was younger he couldn't stand to pop pills or he couldn't. His tongue would get in the way or his throat would close up on him during the process and yet there he was watching someone eat them as if they were candy, but he knew they tasted like hell. Gaara handed back the cup to Sakura.

"Ino will be coming in a few minutes to take your vitals, you'll also be getting visitors around dinner." The pink hair swayed from side to side as she talked.

"When is dinner?" The monotone voice asked.

"Gaara, you all ready know that, must I remind you?" She smiled lightly then turn to Sasuke, "Can I get you anything else Sasuke?" He just shook his head. Sakura left the room the door giving a small click signifying this. There was a shifting noise of blankets, squeak of the mattress and then a sigh of sorrow. Gaara looked up at the ceiling as if he was daydreaming.

"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked, normally he would have gotten the information from the file but the papers had fallen from the previous action and then stuffed out of order.

Gaara's voice seemed to have faded at the question; it kind of sounded like it wanted to cry at the spur of the moment.

"Two years."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, he had heard before that people can stay in the hospital for a very long time, but he had never heard ithis/i long was possible. He knew that it must have been hard to be away from the outside world and be cooped up in a bland place and popping pills. And he thought 24-hours was just too damn long.

"I'll be getting out though. Soon,"

Sasuke knew that wasn't true like always it was a doctor's lie.

"But then again," Gaara butted into the raven's thoughts. "That's what they've been telling me for the past year."


	3. Peas and Mash Potatoes

**Chapter Three: "Peas Cannot Swim in Mash Potatoes."**

Gaara sat there mixing his mash potatoes and peas together. He nodded his head up and down, the red locks of hair swaying in a bobbing motion. The red head seemed to be agreeing to whatever the man sitting next to him was saying. The brown haired, beady black-eyed man held a firm expression. Making his lips thin and nonexistent and brought serious creases down his mouth to his chin when he frowned.

The red head's eyes started to look watery; he twirled his fork through his fingers. Leaving his peas to be stranded, trying to survive in the sea of thick, clumpy mash potatoes.

A dirty blonde haired woman sitting on the other side of the room rushed over to Gaara's side to give the boy comfort. Whatever they were telling him it was not pleasant. Gaara hunched over and fully cried into his hands, dropping his fork to stab into the soggy pea and mash potato swamp. The woman now draped her long arms over Gaara as if protecting him from the worst.

Sasuke sat there watching the emotions fill the room. From down the hallway he could see it all-a rule to give privacy when visiting- he shifted in his seat. What had happened?

When the two visitors walked out it was a moment of silence. A common thing shared when a pet fish died and then would disappear because the flushing of the toilet.

Sasuke seemed afraid to enter back into the room with a crying patient. He never knew what to do with a crying person. He truly hated hospitals, he decided.

When Sasuke passed the two visitors on their way out they looked worst than depressed, as if they knew the nastiest result to Gaara's problem. They hung their heads low and strutted out to meet with the doctor at the counter.

"Gaara?" Sasuke stepped into the white room his sneakers out of place against the polished marble tile. Gaara avoided eye contact with the raven. He reached over towards the bedside table to grab the frilly floral tissue box only to have knocked it down.

"Gaara, what happened?" Sasuke hesitantly slurred out as he leaned down to grab the box of Kleenex and handed it to the red head.

Gaara quickly grabbed the box and yanked out an overabundance amount of equal sized soft tissues to blow his now snotty nose on.

"Tell me a story." Was the response from the red head. "I like stories. Tell me one. Tell me a love Story"

Sasuke sat on the nearest chair and leaned into it. He wasn't sure exactly why Gaara wanted a story, but he started one anyways. The raven thought if it would calm him down then he would tell the red head a story.

He breathed; "Once upon a time . . ." Sasuke gave a pause he didn't know exactly how to start.

"Wait. Close the door first." the boy said meekly from his bed, his nose now a hard red from blowing recklessly into the tissues that were now scattered on the floor. Sasuke got up lazy from the chair and closed he door then came and sat back down.

He tried once more. "Once upon a time . . . " He paused again and looked around the room for ideas. He spotted the door. "Once upon a time, there was a doorknob."

"A what?!" Gaara said from his tissue stacked on his bed.

"Hey you wanted a story so ya gonna get one!!" Sasuke shouted from his seat. "I never said I was a natural!"

Gaara shrugged and chuckled lowly. His eyes were lined with a light red from crying, but he still smiled. Sasuke coughed. "Anyways! Once upon a time . . . there was a Door Knob, who was a Lock Smith." He put his hand on his chin in thought more about his story.

"And he was deeply in love with a Door Hinge . . . but . . . how could he express his love?" How _could_ he express his love? Sasuke had to wonder. "Uhh. . . He tried many attempts, first . . . he tried small talk-but that was hell-second, he sent her flowers, but it wasn't until the Door Stop turned jealous against the Door Knob."

Sasuke looked over at Gaara who had seemed to have gotten comfortable, now slouching in his bed and giving a sly smirk. Sasuke continued. "The psychotic Door Stop had a devious plot against the Door Knob. He jammed the door shut which hurt the Door Hinge."

Sasuke couldn't help, but now stare at the door. "But luckily the Door Knob was a lock smith and freed the Door Hinge. The Door Hinge forever loved the Door Knob and they lived happily ever after and had little Door Knob babies." He looked back at Gaara with a 'hat-the-hell' look.

Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What kind of story was that?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arm. "I don't know I couldn't think of anything else."

Gaara shifted in his bed, he had forced all the crumpled tissues to the floor now surrounding his bed like a pile of flowers set for a tombstone. The red head pushed the tray table away from him. The mash potatoes and peas slopping over the sides of the try from the shove he gave. He rustled the sheets, pulled the many layers of blankets away and stepped out of the small twin hospital bed. Compared to Sasuke the boy was exceptionally tall and very slender. Gaara walked over to his IV stand and dragged it with him to a door implanted into the pale wall across the room. He clutched its silver steel handle and turned it clockwise for right of entry. When he opened the door he turned towards Sasuke.

"Aren't you coming?"

Sasuke was confused; he didn't know what the boy meant. "Where?" he asked.

"Well, I'd like to take a shower." The red head directly said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and swayed his head back indecisively.

"Can't you do that yourself?" Gaara shook his head and pointed at the IV stand he clung onto with his other hand. Of course the IV stand couldn't get wet someone had to hold it. And of course that someone was Sasuke. The raven sighed at this. He knew it was going to be a sight he would remember. Seeing a nude Gaara in the shower while holding the boy's IV for him. Sasuke felt himself twitch slightly from below. He wished it were his stomach. The raven shoved himself off the chair then followed Gaara into the small bathroom.

It was like any other bathroom, toilet, shower, sink, and laundry basket although it did have its hospital adjustments. Such as it being clean and giving off a shine, having no curtain to the shower, or that pink pee measuring bowl to the side of the toilet. The side bar held pink fluffy towels with the hospital's initials on the lining. Gaara grabbed on and started to wrap it around the left wrist covering as much of the IV he could. He then took a plastic bag from under the sink cabinet and wrapped it around his IV arm as well. Gaara then started the shower, turning the knob clockwise and setting it on hot.

The red head rolled the IV over to Sasuke and handed him the IV stand without saying a word. Gaara started to untie the knots of his hospital cloth and remove the smock.

Gaara slowly removed the cloth it inching away from his shoulders to his torso, his smooth pale skin becoming exposed. Sasuke looked away, but then was curious enough to look back. The red head's backside in view. It was now all the way down to exposing his nice, plump, succulent ass.

The red head got into the shower keeping his arm away from the waters touch. He used his free arm to grasp a bright yellow washcloth hanging on the shower faucet. Sasuke just stood watching Gaara rub the wet cloth over his body. He tried hard not to look down any further than his waist where started the faint crimson 'happy trail'.

The red head seemed to be glowing; his small rare curves glistening, his muscled chest, flat stomach and perked nipples. Sasuke felt himself stare at him with . . . craving? He didn't know or wanted to. All he knew was the sensation he was getting when the suds of the soap rinsed down the pale creamy-like body.

**Don't worry it's not the end yet! HEE HEE next will hopefully be coming soon. So very sorry for this one taking such a longtime. I honestly didn't know it I wanted to post it or not.**


End file.
